The Black Flames
by Pein0Avenue
Summary: An alternate reality where, the Uchiha have taken control of Konoha. Naruto has been taken to Akatsuki with Itachi Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

The Black Flames (Pilot)

It was quiet now. The cries now became light moans as the Village descended in to the darkness of night. Bodies lay on the street only seen by the light of the fires burning around them. The entire Village was weeping, all but a select few. They had planned this, for years putting together what would be put down in history as "Revolution" life in Konoha would change, and with his first speech as the new Hokage, would stand before all the clan's in Konoha telling them of the crimes being committed to their Village, how he was there to bring back justice to the Village. He would through this time create a stronger unified Village under a new symbol. One that would eradicate the injustice his people and the people of this Village had felt under the old regime. He would say this with eye burning red with only the flames of the burning Village reflected.

Just outside the Village wall stood one of the few, a young man named Itachi Uchiha, though the burden in his eye and face made him seem older, he knew he could have stopped this but had failed. The blood of this Village was on his hands, he would have to run, leave his family behind. His brother, he was given one last mission and he knew that he would be hunted down as a traitor for the rest of his life but his sense of duty was too strong to be changed by the fear of prosecution. By his side stood a young boy, his eyes glazed over as he watched the Village that once hated him burn, the boy knew the pain of those in there. The young man turned to the boy pulling his arm, "Come, we must get a move on" the boy just looked down, he didn't understand who this man was or why he was helping him but he knew the men that took over the village had tried to hurt him and he somehow knew he was safest with this stranger.

They walked throughout the night, the little boys legs began to burn as they saw the dawn begin to approach, the young man stopped for a minute closing his eyes. It seemed he could feel no rest, the dark lines under his eyes showed his pain. Slowly opening them to face the young boy again, "We will stop here for now, you better rest we still have a long way to go" the little boy looked around and tried to muster a sound but he was so unsure of what to say. Instead he just smiled as broad as he could and finally blurted out, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki" with that he turned around to find a soft spot to sleep. The young man knew the boy's name, he knew more about this boy then the boy did himself, he knew what he really was and what would happen if his family and clan got a hold of him.

At the monument of the Hokage's, all the Village stood waiting for the new leader to speak, the leader stood above in the sunlight watching down at the people, confused and scared, he was a stern man, his harsh tones was reflected in his blood-red eyes. He stood surrounded by men with the same eye looking at every direction, "I am sure many of you have questions of what has happened over the past two days, and I assure you all the answers will be free for all to hear, at 12:00 yesterday the Third Hokage gave up his position of power, the Uchiha Clan has taken control of the operations in this village as co-founders of the Village. We have removed the Tyranny of the previous Hokage's that have put this village through hell to keep power." The crowd began to become restless; with murmurs the people seemed confused.  
>"Hyuuga, Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka! All powerful Clans of this Village like us the Uchiha, but where any of you given the power you deserved? We had been treated like second-rate citizens, isolated to the corner of the village, segregated and for what? Did the Leaders give any of you a reason? No! They planned to kill us all, we had become too powerful for them to control so they began to put our names through mud, and do you want this for your families? When you become too strong do you want to be killed for it? For wanting more in this life then being used as their puppets!" the crowd felt uneasy, they had suspected that the Uchiha had been the traitors that set the 9 Tailed Fox onto the Village years ago but they never thought the Village would take such actions. A man in the crowd yelled out, "And How can you prove this?" everyone began to nod in agreement. The Uchiha Leader knew they would ask this question, a sinister smile began to form on his stone like face. "I will give you proof, please bring our guest up." With that the men around him brought an old man onto the stage, his face was slightly bruised but he had seemed to not be badly harmed by the men, he walked calmly to the microphone.<p>

"That's the Third Hokage" murmured from the crowd, "He must be under Genjutsu" the men with white eye all began to look deeper, as though they where trying to see into him, "No," the one in the crowd said, his eyes strained, vain on the side of his head. "There is no sign of genjutsu here, it would seem he is here under his own will?" the old man cleared his dry throat, he had promised his people that he would protect them and this is what has happened. He wished the 4th was here but he slowly opened his mouth to speak, his face course and eyes weary. "I am the Third Hokage, I am here as my own request." His voice as course as his words, "I asked the Uchiha to allow me to speak to you, I am here to confirm and deny all they are saying" the crowd suddenly hushed, all the murmurs and whispers now died with those words. The old man continued "We had done everything for you, we had feared the Uchiha would one day rise up and their thirst for power would not be quenched, so we isolated them we where afraid of what they could become, When the 4th Hokage gave his life for this Village, the 9 Tails Attack, there where no Uchiha present to help. They didn't care then! They would allow you all to die, to weaken us and to take power. We believed the attack was their doing… We had a counter agent working for us and the Uchiha; they had planned to take Konoah by force, as you have seen over the past few days. We decided to take action, Itachi Uchiha was meant to eliminate every Uchiha but he failed, his heart was too weak and when they realized this betrayal the Uchiha decided to take action." The Village was quiet now, they understood every word but also felt like they knew nothing of this village.

With that the new Uchiha Leader stood forward again, "please take him away till the trails" he said softly to his bodyguards, "so now you all know what has happened, we the Uchiha do not want war! We want justice, justice for the Uchiha!" with that the Uchiha in the crowd and along side the leader began to roar. "This will be the beginning of a new era for Konoha; we will be the mightiest nation again! We will regain the power taken away from us! We will take back the Bijuu's!" The crowd whipped into a frenzy they began to chant with the Uchiha, some seemed unsure, other where enthusiastic, while some seemed scared. A bodyguard approached the new leader, and whispered into his ear, "Fugaku, we have scoped the Village for Naruto and Itachi both have seemed to disappeared in the chaos, we found our unit dead inside Naruto's house" the man named Fugaku seemed to lose that sinister grin at these words but very calmly whispered back, "It seems my eldest son has betrayed us once again, be on alert though I believe he will come back soon. Fetch me my son, Sasuke; I think it's about time his training begun… If we cannot use Naruto as our weapon, I will create one from my own Blood."

The sound of cheering reverberated throughout the village, but here nothing could be heard, Itachi watched as Naruto's body moved slightly as he slept. He would have to protect this boy but at what cost to his own life and the life of his brother, he wished now that he could of taken Sasuke but he knew too well this life was not meant for him, he would want Sasuke to make his own choice in this family war, "the pride of the Uchiha" a mocking voice came from just outside their encampment, an orange masked man stood waiting only his one eye open to view, "Itachi Uchiha, they said you had the ability to surpass even the "Great Madara Uchiha" yet here you are." Itachi locked his eyes to the new arrival, he had met him before, he had help Itachi gain his powers. "As far as I'm concerned Madara was a coward who ran from the Village" Itachi replied with his darting red-eye locked on the new man. "Well now lets not be mean here Itachi we all friends right?" the man replied his eye showing the same blood-red glow as Itachi's, "I mean it was you that asked for my help in all this, and believe me… It wasn't easy convincing my associates to let the boy live and let you join" The man started to make light of the situation, though his voice had a harsh undertone but he kept polite, hard to figure out his true motives. "You know you need him a live too, you need his power there is no other child that can give you what you want, He is your only hope and if you allow you associates to take that power now, well your plan will fail and if you do not protect him and the new Konoha gain control of him, your plan will also fail…" as Itachi spoke these words the man seemed to become angry, impatient, but soon relaxed again. "Well I guess you are right," he said in an almost mocking tone. "Going by foot may take some time, let see if we can get to the rain village a little faster with my help?" Itachi seemed hesitant but remembered how painful it was for Naruto to walk, he closed his eyes and nod his head in agreement. "Well then let's all hold hands" the man grabbed Itachi and hold of Naruto who was still fast asleep and all three warped away.

The room was dark Naruto's eyes found it hard to adjust; he could here the voices of those around him. The moist smell of earth and musk surrounded him, the earth was hard beneath him now. It seemed like three men stood by a single candle, Naruto could only see the outlines but with the little light couldn't make out much more. He tightly shut his eyes when it seemed like one of the men was about to turn around. With his eyes closed he could begin to hear the discussion. A monotone voice stood struct through "this was not the deal, Tobi! Why must we wait." Naruto didn't recognize the voice but he felt a chill when he heard the man talk, his voice sounded dead. Then he heard a voice he seemed to recognize, but couldn't understand why, "Yes Pein, but you do not understand the power you will loose if we do it now. The Seal is too powerful most of the Chakra will be lost and without him you plan will be meaningless" there was a long silence, and the voice came again, "what do you suggest we do with him then?" he seemed to be challenging the man named Tobi, but then Naruto heard the young man who saved him cough to interrupt. "I will train him, he will not know who or what he is. We will use him and if the beast takes control my eye can help calm him down, he will be a weapon for us, we will use him to gain the power of the other Beasts." He seemed unconvincing, like he doubted the words coming from his mouth but both the men that were with him seemed to be in agreement. "Fine, Itachi" the man named Pein said, "I will leave him in your hands, please excuse me but I must return to my village." Naruto opened his eyes as small as he could to see the silhouette disappear into the darkness. "Ahhh, Itachi" the man named Tobi now seemed to sigh in relief, his tone still light. "Well we did it, fooled the "god" of the Rain Village." Itachi remained unmoved as the man next to him seemed a lot more relaxed and moving freely, Tobi suddenly stopped, "You will be getting your partner soon, I must return to the Mist Village, take care" these words seemed to be a warning, not a friendly gesture. With that he too disappeared in the darkness. Itachi walked over to Naruto slowly. Naruto was paralyzed in fear, he wasn't sure if he should pretend to sleep or get ready to run. Itachi stopped in front of him. "I know you are awake" he said in a calm uninterested manner, Naruto felt like his body went cold. "Get up!" Itachi shouted. Springing to life Naruto stood at Itachi's waist. Looking up at the man who saved his life, he could see something change in the man named Itachi's face, Naruto felt like he was looking through him, no person had ever even looked at Naruto and yet this stranger seemed to care about him. In his eyes he saw his hopeful face but suddenly Itachi turned to the entrance, "let's go, training will begin shortly. You should wear this uniform from now on." he pointed to the wall where a black rob hung, the same as the one he had put on, Naruto had never seen cloaks like this before grabbed it with both hands. He saw the Red Cloud printed on, "What does it mean?" Naruto asked looking at Itachi and back at the cloak. "It means Dawn, or Daybreak, it means a new beginning." Naruto pondered these words for a bit and then smiled again. He was greatful for a new chance, a chance to be more than what he was. He would be known now, he would do it right this time.

—-

Hope you enjoyed the story! If you guys would like I can continue this story please let me know.

—-


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since the "revolution" the blood of the battles had washed away, the fires had died and Konoha had begun to rebuild, the Feudal Lords had seemed to not care of the inner politics, they had just wanted the power of their military intact. Fugaku, the new Hokage, was proud of his peoples accomplishment, though he knew the battle was not completely won, he couldn't rest now. Looking down at his paper, he knew the success of his plan would rely on this next meeting. With that he heard his door open, a tall man walked in face hidden beneath cloth, only his one eye exposed, his hair was white and eye's black. His whole appearance would be best described as gray, no color and his eyes seemed empty. "Kakashi Hatake, I have heard a lot about you." Fugaku stood from his seat greeting the man named Kakashi, but Kakashi gave no response, he just slowly walked to the desk and stood by the chair across from Fugaku. "Please have a seat" Fugaku said as he gesturing towards the chair whilst sitting himself.

"Thank you" the man named Kakashi finally speaks, his words sound weary and tired. "I am sorry, I am late, I had a few things to take care of, I am sure you understand. There has been a lot to take in since returning a few days ago" he continues, words more weary yet still challenging. "Ah that is no trouble, we are not pressed for time anymore, I do believe you would have heard of the past while events from your fellow ninja, most of whom where unharmed during the struggle." Fugaku was still polite, he knew the importance of this meeting he couldn't risk it all falling apart now. Kakashi still sat unmoved but replied, "Yes but I think you brought me here for something more than just idol chit-chat." His impatient tone seemed to frustrate Fugaku.

"Ah, straight to the point I see, you where always one for direct, should have guessed your style as a ninja would correspond with the way you live" Said Fugaku smiling. "But you are right, I need your help… Well to put it better the Village needs your help."

"My Help? What would you need me for?"

"It's the High Ranked Ninja and ANBU, I am still unsure, if we can trust them."

"How do they know we can trust you" Kakashi interrupted. Fugaku was beginning to show his annoyance at Kakashi defiance. "Please Kakashi, let me explain, if I asked you to kill everyone you loved, all your comrades for the good of Konoha would you do it?" Fugaku waited as it seemed Kakashi mulled over the words he heard. "I read your file, Kakashi Hatake, son of the Legendary White Fang of Konoha. Reached Jonin level at a very young age, was placed in a squad with the future 4th Hokage, Rin and Obito Uchiha in that squad. Is this correct?" Fugaku was direct and precise. Kakashi waiting a second before replying. "So you know my history, yes that is all true."

"Ah now you see, you remember young Obito Uchiha, I actually know his mother well, his father unfortunately died in the war, but would you say he was blood thirsty, power-hungry or even a threat to you or to Konoha?"

Kakashi again found it hard to talk, he felt conflicted. His covered eye began to feel like its burning. "No, Obito was a good kid, he was my friend and taught me a valuable lesson about team work and friendship." Kakashi could feel where this was going, the new Hokage's eyes even black now seemed to be piercing him, like he was being examined. Fugaku began again "So you may not agree with me but you cannot say, I am the same as Obito? Yet that is what the previous leaders said, they had believed if you are born a Uchiha you are evil, and deserved to die. If Obito was alive he would have been killed to."

Kakashi was silent, unsure of what to say.

"Well I want to begin a new Konoha, where one isn't judged by the Clan you are born from, the Hyuuga will no longer have a Branch and Main Household. People will be judged by their individual actions, we will ensure that we create a comradeship between everyone." Fugaku could see Kakashi had begun to turn, these words where like water to thirsty man. He knew this would change the perception of one of Konoha's most respected ninja and he knew this would be the turn of the struggle for the Uchiha. "I may believe the Uchiha are superior fighters but I believe that Teams such as yours would create a more powerful Konoha and that is what we want."

Kakashi had come in that day wanting speak his mind and give up on being a ninja, he believed the Coup was in direct disrespect to his friends, but somewhere there even in the man he had once perceived as evil. He saw himself, "those who don't protect their comrades are less than trash" he heard Obito's words. He knew what the Hokage had asked but could he show what he knew now to the others?

The Mist covered the fields, Naruto felt the chill of the morning on his skin, the coat Itachi gave him had been too big so he opted for his Orange Jump Suite. "You'll stick out like a sore thumb" Itachi had said to him, but for now he felt like he wanted to be noticed a bit. "We will train here." Itachi finally stopped and looked around, the area was clear surrounded by tree's in all directions. A log had been sitting in the middle of the area, Itachi began to make his way there. "Naruto, you need to learn to fight. Taijutsu" Naruto began to get excited at the prospect of becoming a ninja and had some basic training in the Academy but was never really good. Itachi looked around again and finally brought his fingers together. "Wait! That's ninjutsu! How am I supposed to…" Naruto had seen the Chunin at the class preform basic ninjutsu and had been pretty powerful but in a puff of smoke Itachi seemed to split into 2. "This is a Clone of me, unlike the Clones taught to you in ninja school this one is not an illusion, he has about 0.01% of my power, I want you to go all out against him!" Itachi motioned to the new clone he created, before turning to sit down on the stump. "This is gonna be easy! Dattebyo! You should have taken me on full strength this won't even break a sweat!" With that the Itachi Clone vanished and in an instant stood before Naruto, kicking him in his chest. It felt like he had been hit by a truck and he could feel all the air in his lungs knock out of him. He tried to regain himself but it felt as though everything was going too fast, he clawed into the earth as trying to slow down, when he finally stopped he had been thrown a long way from the clone. His Hands where bleeding, many small cuts across his hands, it felt as though the bones in his hands where broken. The clone after a short hesitation went full-out to Naruto… but as he came closer another figure seemed to appear just as quickly, stepping in front of Naruto, he was a tall man but Naruto couldn't see much else, only his large sword swinging through the clones body and destroying it in one shot but as fast as this man appeared Itachi had moved between Naruto and this new man.

Slowly turning to face Itachi, the man who had stopped the clone seemed to be a monster, his pale blue skin and shark like features sent shivers down Naruto's spine, he could barely breath, it seemed that the air had become thinner, an intense pressure pushed him and surrounded him. Itachi stood firm in front of Naruto making it difficult to see this new man completely. "Who are you?" Itachi asked, raising his voice slightly, but the blue skinned man just smiled showing his sharp pointing teeth. Naruto finally realized the coat, this man had the same one on. "I am Kisame, the Beast of the Hidden Mist Village. I am your new Partner Itachi." They stood for a moment watching each others movements, each breath anticipating an attack, "our mutual friend gave me the run down of this operation. It was because of him that I could get this sword" Kisame pointed to the sword wrapped in bandages around in his hand, "I know that he also helped you get those eyes" Kisame slowly sheathed his stranger sword. "How do we know we can trust you?" Itachi replied, wasting little time. "You don't, I am like a Shark, Sharks start out as eggs, but incubate and hatch in the womb. Sometimes the number of pups is less than the number of eggs that were fertilized. Do you know why? Cannibalism. The pups start eating each other within the mother's womb the moment they hatch. They start killing their siblings the moment they enter the world, viewing everything they see as nothing more than prey. As of today you and I are fellow members of Akatsuki. So be careful… of me"

With that Kisame turned to face the log, but he immediatly dropped to the ground. "What was that!" Kisame screamed, as the he seemed to just drop out of pain. "That was my Tsukuyomi" Itachi replied calmly, "Do not threaten me or this boy, or I will make you suffer longer next time" Itachi continued. Kisame seemed stunned by this ability. Naruto could see the pain wrenched on Kisame's face leave as a wry smile started to form on the shark man's face. "You seem to be an interesting man…" Kisame said slightly tinged with anger, "I will have to keep my eye on you, but do not think that I will fall so easily next time… I still have some tricks in me." with that Naruto could feel the air become even densere. "Enough!" Itachi shouted as he could see Naruto suffering under the pressure of Kisame's Chakra. "Hahaha, and that was me just getting started" Kisame laughed as he began walking to the log in the middle of the clearing. "If you are gonna train this beast boy, I would teach him Chakra control first…"

"What does he mean, Beast Boy?" Naruto asked pulling on Itachi's coat. "This is not the time, will let you know soon enough." Itachi replied. Suddenly Kisame stopped and started to laugh uncontrollably, "You mean you haven't told him?" Kisame was laughing so hard he could barely get the words through, "Well this should be interesting"

Kisame abruptly turned to face Naruto again, "Did you not ever wonder why you were hated? treated poorly? had no friends?" with that he was right infront of Naruto, "This is not the time Kisame" Itachi scowled. "Well can't exactly stop now can we?" His sarcastic tone made Itachi feel like burning him to a crisp on the spot. "Naruto, You are a monster, like me, your body holds a tailed beast more powerful than any other monster." Naruto felt his lips moving, mouthing softly "The Nine Tailed Fox"


	3. Chapter 3 Enter The Lions

Naruto's heart began to race as he heard Kisame's words echo in his mind, "the Nine Tail Fox." He could see it clearly again, the spiteful angry look of the parents of Konoha, the people who seemed to spit at him. The people who made him feel so lonely. Their stares seemed colder now, 'am I a monster' Naruto thought to himself. His hands falling to his stomach, he could feel the burning in his heart. "Get away from him son" he heard them saying, the words that had made him so alone. The darkness in his room his only comfort, his tears felt like ice on his face as they began to rain down. 'Who where they to judge' Naruto could no longer see clearly, the tears had made his vision blurry but he hadn't realized his vision was going black. "Let me help you" Naruto heard a deep dark voices calling to him, "Let me take away your loneliness." It was so dark now. "Who are you!" Naruto screamed as tried to move the darkness became like water, his body frozen falling deeper and deeper. "I am you, I am who they thought you where, the monster... but if you let me, I will show them what a real monster is!" A dim light began to appear in front of Naruto, though he couldn't quite see what was in front of him. "Release me... Take my Power" the images of Naruto's Childhood surrounded him again, the smiles of the other children s faces, the scorn and disgust in the face of the parents. "I will make them acknowledge your existence" the voice grew louder but then he saw it, the Red Clouded Cloak, given to him by Itachi. The way Itachi saved him from the Ninja. The promise he made to himself, he would prove he wasn't a monster. The air began to flow again Naruto slowly began to see again, the clearing was getting darker but he saw the man named Kisame standing over him, his strange sword shaking in his hand. "That was close!" Kisame sighed out, "Luckily Salamanda was hungry, if we let that Chakra continue to get out we may have had some trouble" with that Kisame placed his sword firmly on his back.

Itachi stood by watching as Naruto fell to his knee's his Chakra drained by Kisame's sword, but before the sword had taken the Chakra Itachi could feel it beginning to suppress. 'Could it be' he thought to himself but quickly threw it out his mind, "We need to move on, we need to meet with the rest of 'Them'" Itachi said his voice hard and cold. "But, but. What happened to me?" Naruto began his voice broken and unsure, "what does this mean!" He finally shouted out. Itachi keeled beside Naruto, taking his middle and index finger he slight taped Naruto on the Forehead, "Sorry, but I will explain later okay" Naruto was over whelmed but could see a new almost kindness in Itachi's serious face. He felt at ease knowing that this would be a promise Itachi would keep.

"Kisame, could you carry Naruto?" Itachi asked as he finally stood up, "Fine" Kisame replied leaning over to pick Naruto up, but before he could reach him Naruto forced his way to his feet. "Don't worry bout me, I can walk myself, Believe it" Naruto shouted as he struggled up. "Impressive that you can even stand, but I need you to go with Kisame for now. We have a long way to travel." with that Kisame swept Naruto's legs from under him.

Itachi could smell the musk of wet earth, the ground was damp beneath their feet. The cave was dark, with two hands standing out of the ground. On each finger stood a dark figure, "Welcome, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame." a voice resonated through the cave, the tone was dead and emotionless. "Please take your places" the voice continued. Itachi landed safely in one movement onto the pillar, "at your feet you will see rings. These are part of your uniform as a member of Akatsuki." Itachi could now see the outline of the man they called Pain, he had met him once before his cold presence seemed to fill the room.

Itachi tried to see the other members, but the room was poorly lit and all he could see was the dim outlines of the other members, there was one other pillar empty, "Ahhhh Itachi Uchiha. How is the Leaf Village?" came a sinister voice, its snake-like tone echoed through the cave. "Orochimaru. I think you know the recent developments." Itachi replied coldly looking around him to see where Orochimaru was standing, "Ah yes, I could see the flames burning in the distance. Was quite poetic actually. Only regret is that I wasn't the one that burnt it down... Well not this time hehehehe" Orochimaru, Itachi remember serving in a mission under him. He was cold and sadistic but he was a powerful shinobi. "Let us come to order" Pain's began, his voice demanded obidence even from the most powerful shinobi. "I see your partner hasn't made it Kakazu?" Pain continued, "kukukuku, He was weak. Not worthy of being in Akatsuki, I couldn't really help myself" a Tall man across the room spoke out, his voice deep and course. "I believe there is a upricing of Jashinists in the Hot Springs area" Pain interupted, his tone unchanged by Kakazu's arrogance. "but I thought the Jashinist where murdered years ago?" an almost mechanical voice interupted, he was a short man looked old and hunched over, he stood next to Orochimaru. "Apparently there is still a few left Sasori, he will be your target Kakazu, test whether they are the true 'immortals'" Pain ordered, "Is there a reward, or bounty on these Jashinist heads?" the man named Kakazu asked not skipping a beat. "There leader is wanted by their Village but there is one they call Hidan, he must not be handed in, I want you to take him as your new partner." Itachi was shoked at the lack of emotion in their leaders voice, he seemed, dead.

"Itachi, Kisame, I have sent my partner Konan to your location, I would like you to hand over the Jinchuriki in your possession to her. She will bring him to me and I will watch over him till the extraction."  
>"Sorry Pain, but I was promised to look after him" Itachi replied. "You will hand him over, I am sending you two to the Village Hidden in Stone to recruit a new member. Deidara. I will be sending with Orochimaru and Sasori to help you. The 9 Tails cannot fall into their possession, he will be safest with me for the time being, If you have any other questions please feel free to ask." with that Pein turned his attention to Itachi, his eyes staring directly at him. Itachi had heard of the Rinnegan, but had never truly experienced the fear it instills with a single look. Itachi knew he couldn't fight this now and would have to finish the mission as quickly as possible. "Your location isn't too far from the borders of the Rain Village, from there I will be able to keep an eye on the Jinchuriki." Pain continued, "Once you have completed the mission I will return him to your care, but if you are required to leave the Rain Village, he will not be able to travel with you."<br>"but if the other villages hear of his location they will certainly send ninja to try capture him?" Itachi questioned, hoping to persuad Pain. "I have complete control of the area, if someone enters the Village Konan and the rest of Akatsuki have strict orders to move Naruto at such a time. Please Itachi, do not personal feelings get in the way of the missions at hand, we are working towards a greater goal." With that the subject was ended, Itachi would not push his luck any further. The meeting was soon ended, Pain's final words sent a chill down Itachi's spin, "The Boy is nothing more then a Beast we need to gain our goals, anyone who thinks otherwise must speak to me personally"

Itachi's eyes began to adjust to the light as he exited the cave. "Kukukuku" came a deep voice from behind him, the man named Kakazu slowly emerging, "You should know that there is no value in that child besides the money he can provide for us." Kakazu said not even stopping as he disappeared into the thick forest going towards the Village Hidden in the Springs. "Don't worry Itachi, I will make sure no one harms him till the time is right" came another voice softer and femine as the only female member of Akatsuki exited the cave, her long blue hair covering most of her soft porseline like face, her peircings shinning in the suns reflection. "I have told Orochimaru and Sasori to wait here while you escort me to the beast" her beautiful feature remain cold and lifeless. Itachi could see a deep sorrow in her unlike Pain who had a dead features she still seemed alive outside by dead inside. "This way we let him continue training not too far from here" Itachi motioned as he leaped to the trees above moving quickly to the destination. "You left the beast in the open ungaurded?" the woman named Konan asked as they moved through the trees but Itachi did not reply, he just kept moving forward.

The Trees broke again to show lavish sunlight raining down onto a small clearing, Konan had to stop as the sun glared. Once her eyes adjusted she could understand how Itachi was able to keep the boy safe. In the centre of the clearing was a large dome of water rippling around, she could see the shape of a child on the inside but the water made the figure unclear, inside was 3 large men Konan could tell these where clones. "See the water is like a giant bubble the inside has oxygen still but this water" Kisame said as he walked towards the dome placing his hands on the shimmering surface, "this water is infused with my Chakra there is no way through it, anyone that comes in contact will be trapped" Kisame continued his large shark like grin reflecting. "It seems I may have under estimated you two, please let the boy know we are here to take him" Konan said her tone now more impressed and less demanding. Itachi closed his eyes and Konan could see the figures point towards her, she could still see the boys figure but could not make out his exact features the water made his colouring seem all the same, the boy began to move towards the side of the dome that they where standing. As he came closer she could feel her heart race, this was one of the monsters Pain needed for their dream of peace, she knew how important her job was. Though she didn't understand why her heart was racing, she could see the boy getting closer and finally as he reached the edge of the Dome her heart sank. "Yahiko!"


	4. Chapter 4  Drunk With Power

Her heart was racing, and a deep sorrow that she had kept locked away deep in her heart began to resurface as she saw the young boy standing before her, behind the wall of water. He looked just like Yahiko and she could feel her hands want to reach out towards him. To see her friend and the love of her life again but as her hands were about to touch the dome the water parted. The boy standing before her now seen clearly was not her beloved Yahiko but still his innocent eyes and wide smile made her feel as though she knew him.

Naruto saw this woman before him, her eyes fixed on him. She was beautiful but her piercings made her seem scary, "Naruto, this is Konan, she will be taking you to her Village so you can rest." Itachi broke the silence after Konan's outburst. "Oh, okay" Naruto replied throwing his hands behind his head, completely trusting in Itachi. "So when do we leave?" Naruto asked looking at the woman in-front of him, "Immediately. We can't afford delay, Itachi and Kisame will meet up with us in a few days." Konan finally spoke again, her voice cool and calm. "So you're not coming too?" Naruto asked, looking at Itachi and Kisame, "Nope, we got work to do!" Kisame replied with a swift turn and began moving back from where they came. Itachi soon followed. "Come. The village is this way" Konan began to move of in the opposite direction, "What is the Village called?" Naruto asked as he moved, trying to follow, double stepping to try to keep up with his new caretaker. "Amegakure, the Village Hidden in the Rain." Konan replied, not turning back. "WHAT! No way am I going there, I hate rain! It's so sad and depressing and wet." Naruto exclaimed.  
>"What do you mean depressing!" Konan turned to face the young boy and an expression that Naruto could only describe as 'You gonna die soon'. She did not wait for an answer, only moving forward a bit more as she could tell the boy was stunned frozen in fear. She could feel a light laugh begin to build in her chest as she saw the frightened young boy's expression,.She looked up to the sky seeing the dark clouds in the distance, remembering how Yahiko would make her laugh.<p>

"I hate waiting!" the mechanical voice began in the dark musky cave. "Do you even know the difference Sasori? I mean you're always in the dark" the slivering sound of Orochimaru's voice again echoed through the cave followed by a load grunt. "Lets go outside shall we, it's awfully dark and damp in here" Orochimaru continued as he made his way to the light at the entrance, "You are brave Orochimaru, Pain specifically told us to wait here." Sasori started again, "Ag here, there, anywhere, he said we should stay in place 'till Itachi and Kisame got back but he didn't say what place, besides what's the difference, waiting would be a lot easier outside." Sasori could see Orochimaru's point and with another grunt he began to move towards the entrance of the cave, his joints squeaking as he did. The sun was beginning to set outside and there was no longer the bright glare of daylight. The colors began to go to amber as the day's end came about. "Besides, Sasori, I am not the only one who would be hiding something from our leader, did you not withhold information today?" Orochimaru's words were friendly but with the worst intentions. "I did not withhold any information, we already have a beast to be extracted no point in me giving the information, that the new host is to be killed" Sasori's hoarse voice seemed to spit out the last few words, his hatred could easily be heard. "Yes, I also heard that the 4th Kazekage's son was the host and his wife was the sacrifice," Orochimaru continued sounding almost uninterested in the matter all together. "I wonder what sort of torture he must be enduring now!" the last bit not really a question but said with a lot more interest.

The gates of Konoha, the proud symbol of the Leaf barely still visible under the dust. "Excuse me miss, but we need to see your identification." came a voice from the guards waiting at the gate, but he quickly stopped as the lady turned to face him. She staggered slowly towards the center of the village, people stopped in place to watch her walk past. As she approached the Hokage Mansion she finally stopped nearr the front, swaying as she tried to maintain her balance. "Fuuu-gaku ge-e-t out heere now!" She slurded extending her index finger at the Hokage's office. "Riiight here and Right now! Lets go!" she continued taking a sip out of the gourd around her neck. As she dropped her head and the gourd empty on the ground, a man wearing the Hokage outfit stood before her, his eyes fixed on her making sure that he followed her every move.

Fugaku knew this women was dangerous, one of the legendary Sannin, Tsunade, he had heard a lot of her exploits, esteemed medical ninja with chakra induced powerful taijutsu. "So you have come to fight me?" Fugaku motioned as he spoke removing his cloak and hat, "You're drunk, this is neither the time nor the place." Fugaku continued, he could see her eyes focus and unfocus as she stumbled left to right, she was drunk and even as a Sannin she would not be able to focus her energy correctly. "But I see, I have no choice, you pose a threat to the village and as Hokage it is my duty to defend it"

"Hahahah!" the woman named Tsunade began to laugh drunkenly as he spoke these words, "You defend this Village, yoou step and spit on eeeverything this villllage stands for!"  
>"We will see about that." Fugaku replied.<br>"Yes we will!" and with that life returned to Tsunade's eyes. Her composure was that of a normal woman, and in a flash she appeared before Fugaku. Her fist landing squarely on his chest, Fugaku could feel all the air in his lungs disappear as his body was being flung backwards into the hard wall behind him. "You should never lower your guard as Hokage, it's a cursed position.", Tsunade sneered as she began to walk slowly to Fugaku's location.

Tsunade watched as the coward struggled to breath, she knew this would mean her being a traitor to this "new" Konoha but she could no longer stand aside. The two people she had loved the most gave their lives for Konoha and she wouldn't let it become someone else's tool for power. She began to move quickly now, seeing the red eyes of her opponent gaining life again, with all her might, this would be her last punch.

As she was about to hit, a man with white hair appeared before her taking the full brunt of the punch. She had not released all her chakra but she knew that this was enough to kill any ninja. Her eyes lost focus as the rage enveloped her, but she soon saw the face of the man who had stood between her and the Hokage, "Jiraiya, what have you done" she whispered so softly that only she could truly hear it. The man before her smirked as the blood began to pour out of his mouth. Suddenly collapsing, "No, No, why!" Tsunade began to yell as her hand went a soft glowing green, she placed her hands over the man before her but seemed afraid of him, she winced with every cough of blood.

Fugaku watched as his medical team arrived, healing his wounds the same way Tsunade attempted to heal Jiraiya's. "Why? Jiraiya, why did you stop me?" Tsunade asked as she tried to heal this man, "I did it..." Jiraiya force the worst out, "to save you" with that he collapsed, while she continued to heal, mumbling to herself "not again!" over and over.

Fugaku had regained enough strength to stand up, his smirk now returned to his face. "Please, place a chakra limiter on Miss Tsunade, and take Jiraiya to the medical ward for treatment. With that 4 men surrounded Tsunade, all wearing the ANBU black ops uniform, placing a small tag on the back of her neck,her complexion changed almost immediately, she began to age at an alarming rate. "So you have now proven my point Tsunade, look at you, you have now shown Konoha what I truly wish to change." Fugaku began to speak louder and louder as a crowd began to grow around him. "You are what Konoha was long ago, pretending to be beautiful, when in fact you are hideous under all of that!" with that Fukagu knew he made his point, turning more and more ninja to his side with this little display. Luckily the Toad Sage saved him at the last-minute, he knew this would be his next battle, gain the support of one of the Legendary Sanin and eliminating the other two.


	5. Chapter 5 Waiting

The room smelled of disinfectant, the man named Jiraiya began to slowly open his eyes "thinking to himself this at least can't be heaven" but as he could see more clearly he saw a beautiful young women standing just over him, her long black hair tied back to show he soft smooth skin. "or maybe this it is" Jiraiya thought to himself looking at the angel in front of him. "Ar Hem" Jiraiya began trying to sit up but quickly fell back down, "Please you need to relax" the nurses words almost sang out to him, "I the great Jiraiya need no rest!" he belted out before suddenly falling back in agony as his chest began to burn. Jiraiya heard the door begin to open, a man slowly walked in his shadow before the curtain, his hands began to part the curtain, "Ah Jiraiya glad you have awoken, let me introduce myself formally, my name is Fugaku Uchiha, the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village"

"You're a hero you know" Fugaku sneered, looking to Jiraiya. "Well I guess I will take my leave before I turn to a prisoner. Seems hero's don't last long in this Village" Jiraiya replied spitting out the words. "Come now Jiraiya I would like to at least have a drink with the man who saved my life" Fugaku continued, "meet me at the tavern later, your discharge papers should be complete soon, I would like to discuss with you sentencing on Tsunade, I mean you are her friend right? I would like to know your opinion on the matter" with that Fugaku left the room, not waiting for a reply. Jiraiya knew he couldn't just leave town now, they had Tsunade and would kill her or use her as leverage if he left the town.

Miles away, near the Stone Village border, "How much further to the Village?" Kisame complained as he moved off another branch, the night sky could be seen through the leaves. "We are getting close now, kuku" the metallic voice of Sasori replied, Itachi knew that being a ex-Suna ninja Sasori was perfect for this mission, he had battled the Stone Village many times.

"This is it" Sasori said, the four men began to enter a small house, Kisame's large tall figure moving in last. Inside sat a boy not much younger then Itachi, long blond hair, his hands molding the near by clay, "Deidara! We are here to invite you to our organization!"

"Naruto, Naruto." came a soft voice in the darkness, Naruto could hear it was Konan's voice but he couldn't remember when he fell asleep, "We have arrived in Amegakure," she continued as she lit a near by candle helping illuminate the room, the sound of the rain pattering on the roof was clear to Naruto now. "When did I fall asleep?" Naruto asked, his head feeling fuzzy as he sat up, the thin mattress he had reminded him of the one he had in Konoha, "So when do I start training!" Naruto asked as he stood up yawning. "I don't think you understand, you are to stay in here till further instructed Naruto." Konan replied shocked by this boys request. 'Could he be an effective weapon' she thought to her self.

With that Konan heard a load noise behind her, 'it would seems he has returned' Konan thought as she recognized the sound, "Stay here Naruto!" She commanded, Naruto could hear there was concern in her voice. He watched quietly as she left the room, but in her hurry he could here the door was not locked behind her.

Naruto slowly made his way to the door, listening for footsteps on the other side as he went. He eventually heard the coast is clear and opened the large steel door, 'what where they trying to keep in here?' he thought to himself as he saw the sealing tags all alone the outside of the door. His feet slowing moved over the cold wet ground below him. He could see a light at the one end of the hall and began walking towards it. He could hear the sound of Konan's voice but was too far away to hear what she was saying. As Naruto reached the corner his heart began pumping, the his hands and body felt numb. "I know you are there boy," a voice came, Naruto recognized it as the man named Pain he had only seen an after image but the voice was as clear as day, Naruto's mouth became dry and already numb legs became like jelly. He used every last bit of strength to move again, he entered another dimly lit room, standing before the man known as Pain, his piercings and presence made Naruto freeze from head to toe. "My name is Pain, I am the leader of this village you are one of the few privileged enough to have seen my face and be alive. You are at this time a guest in my country, do as we say or there will be consequences." Pain's voice bellowed through the building, "b..b...but I gonna be a ninja. I w-w-wanna train to be stronger." Naruto replied his small body shaking before Pain. "There is no point in you training," Pain replied turning as he moved away from Naruto.

Naruto could feel his anger begin to rise, he had heard that from many others, in Konoha they also didn't want him there. "but there will be a point for me, to become stronger!" Naruto shouted, mustering all his courage. Pain just stopped, still not facing the boy replied, "And what will you do with this strength? Take revenge on the people that hurt you? If I gave you strength now, what would you do with it? You are merely a child but if you cannot answer this question then power would be wasted on you. Konan please take him to his room and seal the doors." with that Pain left, Naruto could see he was going towards the Rain.

'What to do with Power' unknown to them, each of them thought this as they left the room in opposite directions.


	6. Chapter 6 The 3 Flames

-Years before the change in Konoha-

A young Itachi stands by his father, a new shinobi of the Leaf. His eyes already wary from the pain he has seen in his young life, "Come Itachi, it is time to go home." Fugaku walked ahead of his young son, "Father," Itachi began sheepishly, "how's mother doing? Is my brother born yet?" Itachi asked trying to keep up with his fathers long strides. "He was born this morning during your entrance exam," Fugaku answered, though Itachi could sense irritation in his voice. "Alright father."

That evening, in the cold of the Uchiha Secret Meeting area the head of the Uchiha houses sat before Fugaku Uchiha, the men lined up by age and rank, there where light whispers as the people found there places, "We come together this evening, to discuss the 2 new Uchiha ninja that have graduated." Fugaku announced, the room again filled with chatter as the members of the Uchiha clan whispered. "Wasn't there three?" a young Uchiha asked from the back of the room. Fugaku waited a moment as the others confirmed this, "Yes, there are technically three, Itachi Uchiha who finished at the top of the class, Shisui Uchiha who finished two places below him." Fugaku then paused, these where obviously the two he was referring to, "and lastly Ratio Uchiha, the forgotten child of Sasuna Uchiha finished at the bottom of the class." Fugaku spat out the last bit, and the young Uchiha at the back sheepishly sat back again. "Excuse me Fugaku," an old man began sitting just in front of Fugaku, "but I hear this Ratio kid gained the highest scores ever in the theoretical and tactical exams" the old man looked around just to see the others look away from him. "This may be, Satu, but he was unable to create more than a single clone in his exam, he is already a scourge to our clans name after his mother's actions, lets hope he gets a difficult mission and is dealt with then." Fugaku's words were direct and uncaring, it was as if he was talking about a piece on a Shogi board.

With that the room became silent, "Fugaku, any word on Kagami? We have still to hear from him since the end of the war." an old lady sitting not far behind Satu asked. "The 4th Hokage has forbid us from searching for him, believing if we enter another land it may start the war up again, I am truly sorry." Fugaku 'swords were genuine and endearing, "He was one of the bravest fighters and leaders we have ever had. I hope I can take his place and honor his memory." The woman began to cry softly, "As the leader's wife you will receive a portion of our funds from missions to help support you." the old lady was escorted out of the room by a young woman kindly taking her outside.

The passage outside the door Uchiha meeting area was dark, the only light came from the meeting area. "We shouldn't be here..." a young voice said nervously, "Quiet, just stay still." Itachi's young voice whispered back. "What if they came out of this exit we would have been caught." the first boy protested, "Come on Shisui, this is why you didn't graduate top of the class, you don't know how to take risks." Itachi joked arrogantly, "Hey Ratio, come look they're gonna discuss whether we're worthy of 'that' title." Itachi continued. In the darkest corner another boy sat, he was smaller in size than Itachi and Shisui, huddled up as small as he could be. He looked down to his forehead protector, the light glinted across it as his hands shook. 'I will show them.' he whispered to himself. He heard the way they spoke of him. Itachi just watched for a moment seeing the wheels work in this young boys head. "I will survive! I'll show them." he began standing up in the process, he put his protector on and ran towards the exit. "Hmph, seems I am not the only one that needs a bit more guts" Shisui mocked, but Itachi just watched as the boy disappeared around a corner, "Yeah, whatever."

-Present day-

Konoha was bright again. The damage of the short Coup was gone now, it was again the picture of peace. The man known as Jiraiya began to make his way into the local tavern, the smell of cheap booze and cigarettes filled the room, Jiraiya could see Fugaku waiting at the end of the tavern, away from the ruckus of gambling and the men drinking. "Ah, welcome master Jiraiya!" Fugaku began with a wide smile on his face gesturing to the seats before him, "I have come to discuss," "Please, Jiraiya let's at least have a drink first, this lovely lady came all this way to give it to us." Jiraiya could see the beautiful woman standing next to him slowly pouring some sake into his cup, "To the health of the Hokage right?" Fugaku smugly putting the sake to his lips as Jiraiya reluctantly did the same, "Now on to business. Jiraiya I am very grateful for what you did yesterday, Tsunade has a right to be angry at me and at the Uchiha but in the end she may have taken it too far by trying to kill me." Jiraiya could hear the laughter around him making it hard to tell what this man's true tone was. "I believe the actions were no less drastic than the Coup?" Jiraiya replied, drinking another cup of Sake, "I guess one could say we were on equal foot, the Uchiha and Senju. Well nonetheless, the acts of hers are treason and I will see to it she gain a fair trial but," Jiraiya could see this a mile away, he knew for Fugaku to be kind to Tsunade he would have to act accordingly, "I need you for an important mission, you have the most intelligence on Akatsuki at this moment, I would like you to find their base and bring back this boy." with that Fugaku raised the paper that was on the table showing a young Naruto looking towards Jiraiya, "But how!" Jiraiya exclaimed, "He is the son of the...my.." Jiraiya watched forward, "Fine I will find this boy for you." with that Jiraiya took the final sip of his sake and stood up to leave. "Oh and just by the way Jiraiya, you believed because we drinking from the same bottle you where safe, in the sake were micro bugs used by the Aburame clan, it will give us a clear location as to where you are at any point and if you deceive us it will begin eating you from the inside out." Fugaku smirked, "Just to be safe you know, don't want your secrets falling into enemy hands, and we will be able to back you up at anytime too."


	7. Chapter 7 Duty

The air in Fugaku's office was dry, this winter there had been little rain and the dust had began to become a problem, the air seemed to even suck the moisture from his lips. Grabbing a nearby glass of water Fugaku promptly drank as he was sitting in his chair. "Excuse me Lord Hokage, your afternoon meeting has arrived" Came the voice from his receptionist, "Please send him in" Fugaku replied finishing the last bit of water in his glass and promptly standing to greet the old man that entered, "Ah Sato Uchiha, please come in, have a seat" Fugaku mentioned gesturing to the chair before him, "Thank you, Lord Hokage" the old man replied, his voice shaking slightly as he moved slowly to the chair, "Please call me Fugaku" Fugaku moved to sit as the old man had gotten into the chair. "I have come to discuss the matters of the Uchiha, you have been meeting with the heads of all the other clans but you seem to have forgotten us." Sato's voice was coarse and dry, his hands were old and he shook as he sat on the chair before Fugaku. Once one of the most powerful Uchiha besides Kagami of course, "I am still the head of the clan Sato-sama, I am the one that decides the matters of the clan, as Hokage I look to our benefit and the benefit of the Village too." Fugaku tried to remain calm he idolized this man as a boy and had watched him grow frail as he grew older, the old man began to cough before speaking, "Then I am glad, hahaha," the old man laughed as he again began to cough, "We are not meant to live this long you know, us shinobi, I wish I could have died in battle and not in my bed like a child" the old man muttered looking to the ground, before looking up again to Fugaku. "The 2nd reason I came here is Ratio," the old man pause a moment, his face looking sour as he tried to spit out the last name, "Uchiha, the half breed, he has been moving up in the ninja ranks, though still a genin" Sato paused almost delighting in the way this boy couldn't really advance. "Well we as the Uchiha think its time he had some real missions, something a little more dangerous. Lets not have him suffer old age like I have to." the old man smirked an evil grin at Fugaku.  
>Fugaku knew this boy, he had graduated the same year as two of the most gifted Uchiha had. Though he was never truly an Uchiha, his mother fell in love with a Yamanaka, she practically abandoned the Clan but the war claimed the father, leaving her pregnant with no place to go. The family was scorned however and removed from the Clan meetings, but the boy was never told who is father really was or why they hated him. "Alright, I will be putting him on the greatest mission we have with a few other Genin ninja" Fugaku almost sighed the rest out, the old man seemed pleased as he struggled to his feet, "Ah I will be sleeping better tonight" he said smiling as he left slowly walked to the door, "Thank you for your time Lord Hokage" with that the old man left, leaving the door open behind him. "Get me Ratio Uchiha" Fugaku shouted out the door.<p>

The Rain Village.  
>Naruto finally fell to the ground as he kept trying to preform that Jutsu Itachi had used, 'Dam its more difficult then I thought!' he thought to himself as he worked through all of Itachi's motions while performing the Jutsu. The door began to creek as it was being opened, Konan stood before Naruto looking puzzled at him laying on the ground covered in sweat. "What are you doing?" her voice rang out to Naruto as he tried to catch his breath again. "I am just working out you know, keeping a healthy soul in a healthy body" Naruto replied grinning as he attempted to move his arms, "Well then, you will need to eat up then." Konan laughed as she brought the bowl of food to the table in the room, "Is it Ramen?" Naruto jumped up full of energy as he asked, Konan just laughed as she saw the boy rush excited towards her, "Unfortunately no ramen today. This is my favorite meal, flame-broiled fish." As she said the word fish Konan could see Naruto's face change, and his brisk walk turned to a slouched one. Konan could feel her chest warm up as she wanted to laugh. "Fine." Naruto finally sat down by the bowl, looking down to it. Konan simply sat next to him with her bowl. "Eat up" she said as she lifted her eating tools. "You think they miss me?" Naruto asked in almost a whisper, as he sat looking to his bowl, "You think the kids I left behind are missing me now, or have they forgotten me already." he continued looking down almost asking himself more than Konan, she could see the pain in his posture, his face was hidden from her. "You know what I think?" Konan replied, putting her hand on his shoulder, "I think you're one kid that is hard to forget, and I would miss you if I were them.", she said moving her hand to his hair and scruffing it up. Naruto then raised his head again, his trademark smile beaming on his face. "Yeah and when I go back one day I will be the strongest of all the Shinobi in the Village and they will all respect me!" Naruto broke his eating tools apart and began to eat. 'This boy is amazing,' Konan thought to herself,'he is so much like him and yet so different.'<p>

The small hut in the Stone Village  
>"Your genjutsu is really something Itachi" Orochimaru began, looking at the young blond boy laying before them, "I do think those eyes are something special."<br>"We must leave, Deidara, Please come with us peacefully, our leader has use for your skills" with that Itachi turned to face the door again. The boy named Deidara slowly stood up, seemingly cursing Itachi, his face molded to pain and anger. "My art will defeat you!" Deidara shouted, but Itachi did not even stop, he just continued walking 'till he reached the door, "You may be right" Itachi began not turning back, "You have a powerful jutsu and someday it may be a match to my Sharingan, but if you want to become stronger you will join us and not rot away here." Itachi finished and left the room.  
>Orochimaru had never seen potential like this before. If he had 'those' eyes, he would be able to learn all jutsu so much faster, and with Genjutsu he would be able to act more discreetly, 'I need those eyes' he thought to himself as he left the building. 'My technique is almost perfect now, and I have to change bodies soon, maybe I have found my replacement.' Orochimaru thought looking at Itachi, letting out a light laugh as he did.<p> 


End file.
